The New Saiyan
by FlashPhoenix1229
Summary: This is just a short story I've had in my head the past few days. Thought some other people might enjoy it. Rating M because I'm not sure if I'm going to have any sexual scenes yet but I know there will be lots of cursing.


She stood there the wind blowing past her, a line of people stood opposite her. In that line stood her brother and the love of her life whom until this moment she had thought to be dead. He of course was the one who spoke first.

Taking a few steps forward he stared her down, he looked like he was going to scream. "What do you think you're doing here Kolhara?" Her light brown eyes looked into his dark ones as she held back tears. She didn't know if they were tears of happiness or sadness yet. "I came here looking for Kakarot..." she looked to Goku who stood between a green man and a woman with blue hair who when she landed had been holding her loves hand. "Wha-what are you doing here?" At first he didn't answer just stared angrily back at her. "Vegeta?" She asked softly.

"I live here now. With my wife. And our kids." the blue haired woman came forward and held onto his arm. Kolhara looked down and blinked her tears back. "I thought you were dead." Vegeta said, his voice sounded empty. She looked back up at him, she felt a panic in her gut. She needed to leave this planet. Now. She turned back towards her ship and as she shot towards it a blue blue shot past her stopping in front of her grabbing her around the shoulders holding her fast to him.

Struggling, she screamed at him. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you've been! Freeza told me you were dead! I want some answers damn it!"

"I don't have to answer to you anymore!" Her knee came up and kneed him just above the crotch, missing his genitals but knocking the wind out of him. She flipped a few times in the air backing away from Vegeta landing closer to the line of people. "I came here looking for him!" She pointed at Goku who looked as confused as ever. "I didn't expect to find you too..." her anger was boiling up, "Now get the fuck out of my way Vegeta."

"You aren't going anywhere." He crosses his arms and smirked at her, seeing that smirk only angered her more.

"Don't you shoot that cute fucking smile at me you asshole." Her aura swirled around her, the short bald man took a step back behind the woman with the short blonde hair.

"You think it's cute huh?" Vegeta's smirk stayed as his eyes danced looking over her "Well you did always like looking at me " He laughed, "not that I can blame you."

The swirling aura stopped as Kolhara stood up straighter ."You are still the most unbelievable jackass I have ever met. And I have met Freeza." She rested her hands on her hips.

"Do either of you two wanna tell me why this girl is looking for me?" Goku asked finally feeling the lessening in the anger between the two.

"Kakarot you really are and idiot." He rolled his eyes smirk dropping from his face as he strode towards Kolhara."Although she was born shortly after you were sent here, so I can't blame your stupidity completely on your head injury this time." He stoped next to Kolhara as they both looked at Goku. "This is Kolhara, she's your sister."

Goku's jaw dropped open as he and Kolhara stared at each other for a few moments, "Sister?!" He exclaimed flying the few feet between them as they looked each other up and down. They had the same noses and their eye shapes were the same. Their hair even stuck up in the same spots even though her hair was much longer than his and her face was slender and more feminine than his. A thought struck him and he took a step back "Are you here to try and destroy the Earth?" He took a competitive stance against her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "No...? Oh you must have met Raditz." She sighed. "I've been meaning to find him as well."

Goku and the green man exchanged looks with one another. "Well you won't find him." The green man spoke. "We killed him."

Kolhara looked between Goku and the green man. "You two killed Radtiz? You killed our brother?" She looked at Goku. He nodded. There was silence between them for a moment and the crowd expected another outburst. "I told that idiot he was too cocky and was going to get killed by someone stronger than him someday " She shook her head. "He was kind of a shitty brother anyways " Goku's stance lessened as he stood back up and walked up to her.

They again looked each other up. "So you're not here to destroy the Earth? Or fight me?" Goku asked definitely confused.

Kolhara laughed rubbing the back of her head just like he does. "I'm not here to destroy the Earth, but I would be up to spar from time to time." She grinned. "I'd love to see how strong my big brother is." Goku grinned back at her their smiles identical, Goku leaned forward and picked her up in a bear hug, turning towards his friends he exclaimed, "I've got a sister!" And like that the air seemed to change and everyone was walking towards her greeting her and giving her high fives. Everyone but Vegeta and the blue haired woman. She approached Vegeta standing next to him.

"So you know her." It wasn't a question, although she awaited an answer.

He grunted, "I do We-" he paused. "We used to work for Freeza together. And we used to be engaged." He turned to look at Bulma who was staring at Kolhara with surprise in her eyes.

"She's very pretty." Bulma said Vegeta nodded.

"She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. She always has been. " Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock.

"Even prettier than me?" She asked.

"I don't think you want me to honestly answer that woman. " Vegeta said as he turned to walk away towards the training dome.

"What does that mean for us?" Bulma asked, there was a sound of worry in her voice.

He stopped and didn't look at her. "It doesn't mean anything We're married until you don't want to be I've told you that before." And with that he walked off.


End file.
